


Owlet in the Nest

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Owl Feathers [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: A collection of stories of the Niijima family before tragedy struck
Series: Owl Feathers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Owlet in the Nest

“Papa, what are you doing?”

Naru raised his eyes from the crime files to stare at curious ruddy brown eyes peeking over the edge of the coffee table.

The detective chuckled and leaned forward. “Curious aren't we, Go?” He patted the spot on the couch next to him. “Come sit with me.”

Goro quickly got up and sat next to his father, a white floppy rabbit clutched tightly to his body.

“These pictures here are of a robbery.” Naru explained. “They stole a lot of items, but I think they were after a certain item.”

“What were they after?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Goro blinked up at him. “Are you going to catch them?”

Naru smiled. “Of course I am.”

“Papa’s a superhero!”

Naru chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “What are you doing up this late?”   
  


“Oh.” Goro hugged the plush closer to his body. “I had a nightmare.”

“What about?”

“I don’t know. But there was someone chasing me. They had horns and their body was black and white. They kept saying ‘Come here, little Goro’ and it was really scary.” Goro started shaking. 

“Hey, hey.” Naru pulled his son close to him. “It’s just a nightmare. It’s not real. And if you ever get scared, you can talk to me or your mother.”

Goro tearfully nodded and hugged him. “I love you, dad.”

“Love you too, Shrimp.” Naru gave his hair a ruffle. “If you want, we could go to the park tomorrow.”

“Can Sae come too!?” 

Naru thought about it. With Sae being thirteen, she was slowly phasing out of the “Spending time with family” part of her life. Maybe he could make the park a family outing, then if she said no, Makoto and Goro’s combined puppy dog eyes would reel her in.

“How about this? We make it a family outing.”

“Really!?” Goro’s eyes shined as his tears dried up. “Do you mean it?”

“I do. But, that’s for tomorrow.” Naru got up and held out his hand. “For now, let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay.” Goro grabbed his hand.

Naru tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and said goodnight before departing the room. He debated going back to his case but decided against it. He went back to his room and lightly closed the door.

“Are you done with your work?” Came the sleepy voice of his wife.

“Yes.” He sat on the bed. “Goro had a nightmare.”

“Oh no.” Kuwahari sat up quickly. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He talked about some creature with horns and a monochrome body chasing him.”

“What did he watch?”

“Typical kids show... and some magic show I left on.”

“Naru.”

“It wouldn’t have caused that.” Naru didn’t have to look at her to notice the stare she was drilling into the back of his head. “I’m serious. It was just some illusionist.” He undressed and laid down in bed. “Kuwa?”

“Yes?”

“How about we all go to the park tomorrow?”

“Makoto and I would love that. But Sae-”

“Combo puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh yeah, she’ll come.”

Naru chuckled. “One hell of a family we have here.”

“...”

“Kuwa?”

“I sometimes think about Anzu and if she knows Goro’s doing okay. Do you worry that his father will find him?”

“No, we made sure that Goro’s papers are tied to us and not her.” He kissed her head. “He’ll be safe, he has us.”


End file.
